Today, when a meeting organizer wants participants to attend a conference with Telepresence equipment or an online/web-bases service (such as the WebEx® online meeting service), the organizer needs to book all the infrastructure and equipment resources up-front, that is, at the time the meeting is scheduled. Thus, the meeting organizer needs to know what meeting service(s) are available, reserve those resources and distribute the join information to the meeting participants. The participants have no unified join experience, and have to find the correct client based on information passed from the meeting organizer or system.